


Just Another Day

by LackingLack



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Being Hunted, Delusion, Escapism, F/M, Finding Oneself/selves, Frustration, Hurt, Losing Control, Pain, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingLack/pseuds/LackingLack
Summary: Following the events of season 2, David (and Divad and DVD and Lenny and Amy and...) is out touring the countryside, trying to escape from the pain of what went down and to attempt to come to grips with who he really is or may become, as well as contemplate what to do next.





	Just Another Day

#### An undisclosed rural location

"Hey dumbass wake up"

David has been dreaming, finally able to get some shuteye while being accompanied by his new firecracker of a worshipper/friend Lenny and, well... nobody else anymore. "Shut up let me sleep" he is dream speaking to his own personalities yet again. 

"No you idiot this is actually serious get the hell up right now" the personality morphs into the face of Syd to callback to her using those terms, what feels like an eternity ago... if it ever truly even occurred. 

"Sigh... fine" David's eyes being to groggily flutter open. He is laying sprawled out on the back of a pickup truck with Lenny cuddled next to him. It's still night out, and away from the crowds and pollution of the big city, he can actually see one of what used to be his favorite things, the starry sky. As he begins to take in the various constellations, a tear falls down his cheek, it's so magnificent. "Cygnus...Lyra... oh there's Cassiopeia... even you Orion... how could I forget you Ursa Major..." he thinks back to when he and his father would take out truck rides to view the sky and stars. How he swears the stars even spoke to him sometimes. He wishes badly he could join them out there, it would be so much more peaceful than what's on this planet that's for sure. 

"Master, this is a A-1 threat assessment. We must take precautions!" one of the newer personalities speaks to David, from the truck roof, somehow David understands its name is DMV. "Wha.. wha you talking about?" David is slurring speech, after all he and Lenny did spend the prior day... ok days... ok weeks... mostly getting high off of drugs they stole using David's powers. 

"Bad news boss, we're all goin down pretty quick unless you get us out of this jam" Divad points up to the sky. David squints trying to focus. Another personality guides him to see better - now he can make out what looks like... a comet? But moving kind of quickly and way too bright.... 

"Moron, it's not a comet, they're trying to NUKE US! Get the hell up and do something NOW!" DVD is basically strangling David and slapping him around psychically. 

"Ugh oh well. Maybe this is.... what I deserve right? I mean come on. Let's just let it happen" David turns around back to stare at open mouth snoring Lenny. Smiling at his one real friend left. Suddenly her face is replaced with that of... Amy's? 

David jerks back "Wha... what? H-h-how?" Amy is just sternly staring. "David. I miss you and I will always love you. I know you tried to help me. I am sorry for everything you've been through." 

David is crying now "I didn't want it to happen... I never wanted... why did you have to leave" Amy ruffles her hand through her brother's hair. "It's in the past now David. We can be together always from now on." David is choking up more. "But first. Don't you think there's something you have to take care of?" She nods upwards at the "comet". 

"Oh..... yeah. Right. OK." David begins to levitate and assume a legs crossed meditation position , as energies envelop his body and his mind reaches out far away to the incoming ICBM. 

"Drop Acid Not Bombs" David mouths, and the missile is instantly transformed.... into an LSD tab. It falls harmless to Earth someplace. 

All the personalities are celebrating now in their own ways, Amy tells David "I knew you could do it. I'll always have faith in you David" as she disappears again replaced by a suddenly waking up Lenny 

"Ah what the hell man. What's happening out here?" Scratching her head looking around. "No need for concern. I handled it" David answers while he lowers himself back down to the truck flatbed. 

"Awesome "Lenny has a wide eyed grin, she can never get over how dreamy David is when he does his superman stuff. 

It's just another day on the road for David and his entourage

#### At Division 3 Headquarters

Clark slams his fists on the console in front of him. "NO! Damnit! How could he detect it? They were supposed to be nearly catatonic!"

Cary has a bit of quivering lip "Well... that was the idea... but with these things you can't be completely sure..."

Admiral Fukuyama speaking through assembled Vermillion "We must keep trying. The World-Killer has to be eradicated."

Syd is just staring at the satellite imagery of David with Lenny. Pondering things. Her own future. Whether it truly is fixed. 

Kerry is punching and kicking a bag as she always does "I'm tellin ya let me out there. I'll handle it no SWEAT" she kicks a bit too hard and the bag falls off its chain. "Oops" giving a sheepish smile as everyone looks at her quizzically like she is a child. "Nevermind I guess!"

Clark, sighing, his head in his hands. "We have to figure out something. We're going to run out of time. The longer he spends out there, he'll just keep on adapting to whatever we can do. I really don't want to use... him... but we may have no other choice" 

At this everyone takes notice and almost gasps. They all know Clark is referring to the still imprisoned Shadow King. Their "ace in the hole" as it were for emergency anti Legion use. Nobody wants to let him out again though... but it may be inevitable. 

"No. We're not letting that happen to any more of us" Syd points to the cryogenic chamber housing the bodies of what used to be human beings, Oliver and Melanie Bird. Neither has replied to external stimulus since what happened out in the Desert. But everyone thinks they might still be going somehow "out there". 

"We will come up with something. Humans are known for our ingenuity after all" Cary muses, trying to calm the situation and buy time. 

"We will give the male Loudermilk more time to work on designs. Meeting adjourned" The vermillion and Admiral walk off abruptly. 

As they do, we zoom in to within the basket and see Ptonomy still enmeshed within his environment of 0's and 1's and wires and circuitry. He has been spending the past time attempting to get more adjusted to this new life of his. He has finally started to learn how to discreetly check on what is occurring without the Admiral himself becoming aware.... Ptonomy feels for his friend David. Yeah he was a bit of an egomaniac and way too secretive. But does he deserve death? Because the Shadow King and some supposedly future version of Syd says so? "Preposterous" Ptonomy thinks to himself, as he begins concocting ways to try to break Division 3 free from its current hysteria or at the very least slow them down. 

Just another day with the world spinning on its axis, keeps on a turning keeps on a whirling

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 ended in a fairly controversial way. I have my own opinions on it needless to say and I mainly take the pro David side of things and feel the trial was largely an unjust overreaction. If that bothers you I truly apologize but I definitely believe David DID push some ethical boundaries for sure and I will try to have that properly reflected.


End file.
